In many commercial buildings, it is desirable to alter room acoustics by providing vertically extending ceiling components intended to absorb sound waves to diminish room noise. In addition, vertically extending panels may be used to aesthetically separate areas of a large space with overhead panels or decorative valances projecting downward from a ceiling. These overhead panels are also referred to as soffits, valances, and bulkheads in different settings. Additionally, overhead panels may be connected to a ceiling to provide a vertical mounting surface for advertising information, menu information, or other displays in various retail establishments.
Generally, vertically extending panels are mounted using wires which are directly mounted to the ceiling. However, as the panels are mounted with wires or the like, the repair and replacement of the panels is made difficult, as there is no easy method of removing the panels from the wires. In addition, as the panels are mounted directly to the ceiling, in order to move or rearrange the panels requires that the wires be removed from the ceiling and reaffixed to the ceiling in a different location. This is both time consuming and costly. In addition, depending on the duct work, lighting, etc. found in the ceiling, the mounting of the panels in the proper position may be difficult to accomplish.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide mounting hardware and a mounting system which allowed to the vertical panels to be easily removed and replaced, thereby allowing the repair or replacement of damaged panels. It would also be beneficial to provide mounting hardware and a mounting system which allows for the repositioning of the panels as needed.